borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Midget
Loot Midgets are a special type of midgets appearing in the Borderlands game series. In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, each of them hides in a different type of lootable object. Locations *Crimson Shorty hides in Lance weapons chests. **At the end of Road's End, before the transition to the Crimson Armory. The last Crimson Lance chest in the garrison before the Crimson Armory. *Dumpster Diver hides in dumpsters. **Motorhead's garage in The Ridgeway, first area North of T-Bone Junction. *Meat Popsicle hides in fridges. **The room with the shrine to Lilith, at the lowest point of T-Bone Junction, the door to which can be unlocked by a button, next to a near-by red weapons chest. **The room immediately after Chaz, and past the vending machines, in Lockdown Palace. **The very top-most fridge in Midgetville beside the highway, Midgetville is within The Sunken Sea; second area North of T-Bone Junction. Alternatively seen in the fridge at ground level of Midgetville. *Mini Steve hides in red weapons chests. **In a red chest near the claptrap stuck to the electromagnet in Lockdown Palace. **Last section of the bandit camp in the Deep Fathoms, next to the transition to Road's End. **The Took Pump bandit camp in the Sunken Sea, second area North of T-Bone Junction; northern area of the map with the large pump, near the Circle arena. *Truxican Wrestler hides in lockers. **The entrance of Lockdown Palace. The first pair of lockers on the right as you enter, before the first hostile area. **The room after the laundry room, up the elevator and on the right wall, near the second set of vending machines in Lockdown Palace. Alternatively, he can spawn in the same area as the first Wrestler. Notes *Killing a loot midget causes the character who scored the kill to use a quote for killing a badass enemy. *The Sneaky Little Buggers achievement/trophy is unlocked when all of the loot midgets are found and killed. Loot Midgets make a return in Borderlands 2. Much like in Borderlands, they hide in loot chests and will attack when the chest is opened. Loot Midgets are simply a smaller version of another enemy (ex. goliath), albeit with a large backpack that resembles camping gear. Strategy 2013-05-13-075715.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a GUN Loader 2013-05-13-143428.jpg|Dead Midget GUN Loader 2013-05-13-080433.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a JET Loader 2013-05-13-080542.jpg|Dead Midget JET Loader 2013-05-13-145726.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a WAR Loader 2013-05-13-145821.jpg|Dead Midget WAR Loader Midget_Loot_Engineer.jpg|Loot Midget variant of an engineer (Hyperion) Midget_Loot_Combat_Engineer_1.jpg|Loot Midget variant of a combat engineer 2013-05-13-143145.jpg|Dead Midget Combat Engineer Loaders and J3NKN5.jpg|Loot Midget variants of WAR, JET, and GUN Loaders with Jimmy J3NKN5 during the mission 'Doctor's Orders' Loot midgets are often encountered at a competitive enemy level and usually sport a powerful weapon. Furthermore, they have high health, and on lower levels can be quite a challenge. On higher levels, they won't pose much of a threat, but can still withstand significant damage. Conversely, the heads of humanoid variants are disproportionately large, allowing for easy critical hits. Withdrawing to long range can be a beneficial tactic in dealing with loot midgets. Strong defensive capabilities on a character will help to keep a character alive at closer ranges where critical hits with shotguns can make short work of them. Although loot midgets can be somewhat difficult to kill, they will always drop ammo and health per successful hit, and cash and occasionally rare equipment (including equipment and weapons) upon death. Locations Loot Midgets are fairly rare in Borderlands 2 where there is no specific number of them: even when a particular loot midget is killed, he can respawn somewhere else; however, a loot midget will only spawn amongst enemies of the same faction - for example, a Loot JET Loader will not spawn in The Fridge. Three to four Loot Midget will spawn during the mission Doctor's Orders when opening the boxes next to the second ECHO as long as the recorder in the parcel at the warehouse is not picked up. This offers an opportunity to farm for legendary and pearlescent weapons, E-tech relics and the challenge to kill Jimmy Jenkins. There seems to be a high chance to spawn loot midgets in the Thousand Cuts area beyond the Competitor Deterrence Field, during the mission Where Angels Fear to Tread and also in the bandit area during the mission Rocko's Modern Strife. Loot Midgets can be found aplenty in the following areas: Frostburn Canyon, Tundra Express, Opportunity, Sawtooth Cauldron, Arid Nexus - Boneyard and Arid Nexus - Badlands. Loot Midgets spawn from the following containers: *Regular ammunition chests *Washing machines *Storage boxes *Toilets *Hyperion ammo chests *Lockers *Dumpsters *Parcels (cardboard boxes) *Mail boxes *Grey & regular weapon chests Enemy Specific Pages *Jimmy Jenkins *Loot Wee GUN Loader *Loot Wee JET Loader *Loot Wee WAR Loader *Loot Midget Combat Engineer *Loot Midget Engineer *Loot Midget Goliath *Loot Midget Marauder *Loot Midget Nomad *Loot Midget Psycho *Loot Midget Rat Notes *Loot Midgets have a 15% chance to drop a item. In Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, Loot Midgets are renamed to "Legendary Loot Midget" and have a 50% chance to drop an relic and roughly every 10th will be a weapon. *Loot Midgets cannot drop shields. *In Sawtooth Cauldron, rendering an already open container that may spawn a Loot Midget can spawn a Loot Midget again, if the area has been reloaded since its last potential spawn. This means that emptying Sawtooth Cauldron of enemies, opening all the potential Loot Midget spawning containers, then exiting and re-entering the area and running around to render all the containers again can be a very effective way to farm Loot Midgets. *Each humanoid Loot Midget wears the same mask a Loot Goon Goliath wears. *Loader Loot Midgets are a bit broader in relation to their height compared to their common normal sized versions. *The names of all Loader Loot Midgets contains "Wee", ie Loot Wee GUN Loader. *Loot Midgets are regarded by the game as badass enemies and will trigger the Badass quotes of the Vault Hunters. de:Beute-Zwerg fr:Nabot butin ru:Коротыши с добычей Category:Enemies Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands